Problemas para Dormir
by Juju Otaku
Summary: O que fazer quando sua filha não quer dormir? Uzumaki Naruto resolveu de um modo inusitado... Baseado em um vídeo da internet muito fofo e engraçado.


**Problemas para Dormir**

Eram exatamente duas horas da manhã na Vila da Folha. Era uma noite fria de inverno e os moradores de uma casa dormiam tranquilamente. Os Uzumaki's, Naruto, Hinata e suas duas filhas descansavam, mas a noite não seria tranqüila por muito tempo.

De repente um choro iniciou-se e foi transmitido pela babá eletrônica que estava na cabeceira de Naruto. Os olhos azuis se contraíram quando o barulho começou a acordá-lo. Olhos cansados abriram-se e ele virou-se para o lado do aparelho, enxugou o rosto todo e gemeu. Quando Naruto finalmente sentou-se na cama que ele e Hinata compartilham, observou a esposa bocejar e esfregar um de seus olhos.

- O que está acontecendo? - ela perguntou sonolenta.

- Eu acho que Arata acordou - Naruto disse coçando a cabeça cansado.

Hinata já ia levantando quando seu marido falou.

- Não se preocupe, eu vou lidar com isso. Você vai voltar a dormir. - Naruto então se inclinou e deu a sua esposa um beijo na testa antes de se levantar da cama. Enquanto ele estava caminhando para fora do quarto principal, Hinata rolou de um lado para o outro e voltou a dormir.

Naruto entrou no quarto infantil de onde vinha o choro de sua doce Arata de um ano de idade. Naruto caminhou até um berço branco e viu sua filha de cabelos escuros chorando e gritando por algo. Ele então pegou sua filha chorosa e embalou-a em seus braços.

- Papai? - uma pequena voz disse. Era sua filha mais velha, Hikari, de três anos. Ela estava sentada em sua cama e esfregando os olhos.

- Será que Arata teve um pesadelo? - perguntou inocentemente.

- Eu não sei. Basta tentar voltar a dormir Hime. Vou colocá-la de volta para dormir em um minuto. - Naruto disse a sua filha que o olhava sonolenta e com um singelo sorriso. Hikari então deitou em sua cama pequena e puxou as cobertas até os ombros. Naruto sentou-se na cadeira de balanço branco e começou a balançar sua filha, que chorava muito, na tentativa de voltar a dormir. O choro de Arata transformou em respirações profundas e dispersas. Naruto então começou a acariciá-la levemente para acalmá-la mais. Arata em seguida, começou a se acalmar e entrar em um sono leve. Depois de alguns minutos de balanço, Naruto se levantou, pensando que sua filha estava dormindo, e gentilmente a colocou de volta no berço. Em seguida ligou a caixinha de música em forma de borboleta que tocava uma canção de ninar suave. O loiro aproxima-se do berço por alguns minutos, para ter certeza de que Arata estava definitivamente dormindo. Então começou a caminhar de volta para seu quarto, mas antes que ele pudesse chegar à porta que conduz para fora do quarto de suas filhas ele ouviu sua filhinha recomeça a chorar levemente. Rapidamente fez "uma inversão de marcha" e voltou para o quarto o mais rápido que podia, de modo que Arata não iria acordar sua irmã novamente.

Naruto olhou para o berço e viu sua filha Arata dar-lhe um grande bocejo enquanto ele enxugou os olhos.

- Ela está realmente muito cansada - Naruto pensou quando ele se virou e começou a andar em direção à porta novamente. Novamente, antes de Naruto poder alcançar a porta ele ouviu sua filha fazer ruídos chorando de novo. Ele ficou na moldura da porta por alguns minutos e esperou para ver se ela estava apenas fazendo barulho, enquanto tentava voltar a dormir. Ela não estava. Arata começou a chorar novamente e Naruto voltou para o berço e viu sua filha com lágrimas rolando em seu rosto. Naruto se abaixou dentro do berço e começou a afagar a sua barriga. Sorrindo lembrou que era assim que Hikari se acalmava e voltava a dormir quando era um bebê. Parecia ajudar a parar o choro, mas não a voltar a dormir. Arata olhou para o pai com seus grandes olhos azuis bem mais claros que os delei.

- Vamos Arata... Voltei a dormir. Papai realmente quer ir para a cama dormir. - Naruto pediu quando sua filha olhou para ele. Arata então virou a cabeça e fechou os olhos, como se entendesse o pedido de seu pai. Naruto então ficou ali, ainda afagando sua barriga por alguns minutos antes de parar. Arata não faz um som.

Naruto, pensando que sua filha estava dormindo agora, então começou silenciosamente a recuar até a porta. Quando ele deu um passo para longe do berço Arata abriu os olhos e começou a fazer ruídos chorando de novo.

- O QUÊ?... aff... - Naruto disse derrotado. Ele então olhou para baixo no berço.

- Você não quer que eu deixe você? - ele perguntou a sua filha. Arata apenas olhou para ele.

- Eu acho que não tenho escolha... Quer que eu durma aqui hoje, hein? - Naruto perguntou a sua filha. Arata apenas olhou para ele. Naruto suspirou.

- Ok você ganhou - disse ele entregando-se. Naruto então pegou sua filha e segurou-a por cima do ombro. Ele então subiu no berço,mas tomando cuidado para não quebrá-lo, uma vez que ele não sabia se iria suportar seu peso. Naruto então tentou uma posição confortável, mas foi difícil.O berço era tão pequeno se comparado a sua cama grande. Ele colocou sua filha em seu peito e esfregou suas costas. Arata agarrou na camisa do pai e adormeceu.

Após ficar no berço por alguns minutos, Naruto olhou para a filha para ver se ela estava finalmente dormindo. Depois de ver que sim, tentou se movimentar para que ele pudesse deitá-la no colchão do berço e tentar sair sem acordá-la. Depois de se mudar apenas um centímetro Arata acordou, levantou a cabeça e olhou em volta. Naruto congelou e, em seguida, esfregou as costas da filha novamente. Arata deitou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos e repousou o rosto no peito de seu pai.

- Eu preciso de ajuda... - Naruto pensava.

No quarto principal da casa Uzumaki, Hinata estava enrolada debaixo das cobertas a dormir profundamente. Ela então ouviu algo que vinha da babá eletrônica do quarto das crianças através de seu sono. Hinata rolou de costas e esfregou os olhos.

- Hinata?... Amor, você pode vir aqui, por favor? - ela ouviu o marido dizer através do aparelho.

- Hinata, me desculpe se eu te acordei, mas eu preciso de ajuda. Por favor, venha aqui. Eu te amo por isso, não estou louco. Não fiquei com raiva.

Hinata, em seguida sentou-se e esfregou os olhos.

- Por que eu iria ficar brava com ele, nunca fico com raiva - pensou ela cansada e jogou o cobertor para longe dela e sentou-se à beira da cama. Levantou-se e começou a andar em direção à porta que conduzia para fora do quarto principal. Hinata entrou no quarto de suas filhas e olhou em volta em busca de seu marido.

- Naruto-kun? - disse ela confusa.

- Eu estou aqui - Naruto disse acenando com a mão de dentro do berço.

Hinata levantou uma sobrancelha e caminhou até o berço. Ela olhou para o interior do berço e viu o marido deitado e, obviamente desconfortável. Sua filha jazia dormindo com a cabeça encostada no peito de seu marido e com as mãos agarradas a blusa dele.

- Oh... que Kawaii! - disse Hinata com uma risadinha. Naruto olhou para ela com um beicinho.

- Hinata, por favor, você pode me ajudar a sair dessa - ele pediu.

- O que exatamente aconteceu - Hinata perguntou.

- Uh... bem, Arata sempre chorava quando eu me afastava dela. Assim eu decidi subir aqui e sair quando ela dormisse. Mas não deu muito certo e agora eu estou preso.

- Naruto... - choramingou. Então Hinata olhou para ele com os olhos cuidadosos.

- Por que você não a trouxe para o nosso quarto?

- Eu poderia ter feito isso... - disse Naruto com uma expressão vazia. Ele deu um tapa na testa e chamou a si mesmo de estúpido. Hinata riu.

- Você não é estúpido amor. Estava apenas pensando em Arata. Isso é tudo. - Hinata, então se abaixou, pegou a filha e a embalou em seus braços. Arata movimentou-se nos braços de sua mãe e olhou para ela.

- Ei, querida? - Hinata disse a ela tocando o nariz de sua filha com seu dedo indicador direito. Arata fechou seus olhos quando sua mãe empurrou para baixo seu pequeno nariz fazendo-a sorrir para a mãe.

Naruto calmamente saiu do berço e esticou as costas quando se levantou.

- Eu vou levá-la de volta ao nosso quarto, ok ? Você pode pegar a Hikari, por favor - Hinata perguntou para o marido.

- Por que você quer que eu pegue a Hikari? Ela já está dormindo- disse Naruto.

- Mas quando ela acorda de manhã e vê que Arata dormiu com a gente ela vai ficar com ciúmes - Hinata disse.

- Ah... ok, ok. - Naruto disse com um aceno de cabeça. Ele, então, foi até a cama de sua filha mais velha e tentou pegá-la. Hikari estava mole, tornando difícil para Naruto pegá-la. Naruto finalmente pegou a filha e a cabeça de Hikari caiu sobre o ombro de seu pai.

- Ai meu Kami-sama. Ela está parecendo uma boneca de pano - Naruto comentou sobre sua filha "mole"escutando uma risadinha de sua esposa.

- Vamos dormir logo, Senhor Uzumaki.

Olá Mina!

Mais uma One da família Uzumaki.

Vi um vídeo na internet de um pai que deitava no berço com a filha. Tive umas idéias e não resisti em fazer essa história.

Pretendo fazer mais one's sobre essa família.

Só não sei quando terei outra inspiração como essa.

bjs!


End file.
